


To Kiss a Boy

by sweetsunshine19



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, New York City, Newsies - Freeform, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsunshine19/pseuds/sweetsunshine19
Summary: Brooklyn Booker spent her entire life dreaming big. Her first priority? Get out of the small town she was stuck in her whole life and move to New York City. She had her mind made up, move away from everyone that ever hurt her and start her life as a theater actress; until her dream gets stomped on by her family. Her mother and father tell her she won't be able to make it, since she wasn't "talented" enough. Purely to spite them, she goes anyway and shows them what they are missing. Upon entering New York, she meets all these amazing new people and is overwhelmed by her newfound support.NEWSIES FANFIC (I do NOT own newsies, this is just a little fanfic for the enjoyment of others)





	1. Chapter 1

AN: Hiya guys! I'm currently on summer break (yaaay!) so i'll be updating as much as I can! I really hope you like it! It centers mostly on Ben and Brooklyn, but features all the other characters/actual humans from Newsies! ALSO; DISCLAIMER: REAL SHOCK HERE, BUT I DO NOT OWN NEWSIES!!! I'm just here expressing my creativity in the few ways I know how to:)) so yeah! Credit where it is due :) thank you and hope you enjoy!

I woke up to what sounded like an explosion in the kitchen. 

What the hell is that? I wondered as I rubbed my tired eyes. 

It took me a second to register that it was Saturday morning, my mom was making breakfast. 

Not even a minute later, my dad started practicing his trumpet, seeming louder than ever.

To top it all off, my sister began kicking her soccer ball at the garage door, which was right below my window.

All at the ungodly hour of 10:30 in the morning.

"Seriously? All I ask is that I get to sleep in ONE Saturday...." I muttered to myself, rubbing my temples.

Since there was no way I was going back to sleep, I stretched my limbs as far as I could, just about every joint in my body responding with a sickening crack.

I smiled at the familiar sound, feeling a bit of the pressure within me relieved.

I placed my feet on the smooth hardwood floor of my room and as I attempted to stand, I had to sit right back down due to the shooting pain in my knee.

Ever since I had become a dancer (tap, specifically) at the young age of 5, my knees thanked me more and more as I got older.

I absentmindedly rubbed my knee as I thought back to the first time I learned I wanted to tap dance.

I was about the age of 5, and was seeing "Thoroughly Modern Millie" at the local high school that my dad was called to be in the pit for.

Besides falling in love with the show itself, I loved the tap scenes.

For some reason, it really entranced me.

All I remember from after the show was asking my mother if I could enroll in tap classes, rather than soccer like my sister.

Although she did not believe I would not enjoy it after a few weeks, she acquiesced and got me enrolled in a tap class the following day.

14 years later, I can't imagine myself doing anything else.

Nor could I imagine waking up without a shooting pain in my knee.

I rolled my eyes and smiled to myself; it just felt like it was going to be a good day.

I forced myself up and grabbed my knee brace off of my dresser, and made my way downstairs.

I came barreling down the stairs loudly, letting everyone know I was awake, not to mention a bit cranky.

I hated being woken up purposely.

My dad was sitting in the living room, trumpet in hand, watching in amusement as I trudged to the kitchen.

I glared at him as I walked by, him returning it with a giant smile.

I entered the kitchen silently, my mom humming as she stirred the eggs on the stove.

I grabbed my Gettysburg Address mug out of the cabinet and poured as much coffee as I could into the 10 ounce mug.

I dumped about half the creamer in, followed by some sugar and took a long swig, inhaling every ounce of caffeine I could in one gulp.

I took a seat at the kitchen table, alerting my mom of my presence when the chair squeaked against the tile.

"Good morning sweetheart!" My mom chirped as she served me a big Belgian waffle with some scrambled eggs.

"Mornin' mom." I replied with a yawn.

"How did you sleep?" She asked, turning off the stove and facing me.

"Well I was sleeping quite peacefully about 20 minutes ago until everyone decided it would be fun to wake me up." I replied dryly.

She gave me a sheepish smile.

"I told your father to wait but he didn't want to wait around for you. He 'has stuff to do'." She replied, sniggering at my dad.

He always claimed he had "things to do", but all that really entailed was golfing.


	2. Could this be it?

AN: The only characters I own in this book are Brooklyn and Katie. 

"The poor GUYS HEAD is spinning!" I sang loudly as I tied back my long curls in preparation for practicing dance.

Newsies had been a favorite show of mine for about a year now, discovering it while browsing spotify one day.

I sighed and examined my work in the mirror.

Deciding I was satisfied, I went down into the basement and laced up my tap shoes.

When I got really serious about tap, my parents had bought me a medium size, hardwood dancing square so I could practice tapping on my own.

It started out in my bedroom, till everyone got sick of hearing the sound above their heads, so they made me move it to the basement.

I plugged my phone into the portable speaker and King Of New York from Newsies started playing.

I smiled and waited for the cue, the boy's lines about "his face beamin" in the paper.

I'd never seen the show before, just religiously listened to the broadway soundtrack and dreamed about how I could one day try out to be Katherine.

It was my dream role.

As I tapped along to the music, I lost myself in my thoughts, going back to my first production.

I begged for about 6 months at the age of 10 to finally get singing lessons so when I got to middle school, I would actually have a chance to get a good part in the school musical.

My parents eventually gave in, and my dad called in a favor to one of his friends who was a professional singer to give me lessons a couple times a week.

The lessons really starting paying off when I made it to my first year of middle school, the play being "The Little Mermaid", a Disney movie I had grown up on.

I was cast as Flounder, which was a pretty big deal, for being 12 and never in a production before.

The song had long since ended, but I was still tapping my heart out; until a spotify ad interrupted my thoughts.

I glared at the speaker, but took the opportunity to grab some water.

I put my water bottle back down and slid down into a split to better stretch out my hips and torso.

I forced myself to stand back up and get back to work, tapping along to "Watch What Happens" sung by Katherine.

I stopped tapping for a second, caught my breath, and listened for where she was in the song.

"Am I insane? This is what I've been waiting for.

Well that, plus the screaming of ten angry editors.

A girl? It's a girl! How the hell? Is that even legal?"

I sang along with the rest of the song, unaware that my sister was recording me from the stairs leading down.

The song ended and I was grinning, having successfully belted Kara's insane high note at the end of the song.

"Brookie! That was AMAZING!" I heard Katie exclaim as she ran down the stairs from her hiding spot.

"Oh my God Kate, you scared me half to death!" I replied, slightly irritated.

She rolled her eyes but pressed on.

"Seriously, Brook, it was really incredible! You finally got the high note!" She said, surprisingly encouraging.

I offered my younger sister a smile and gave her a big hug.

"Thanks Katie, it means the world." I replied.

She nodded and pulled out her phone.

"I got it on video! Wanna see?" She held out her phone to me.

I narrowed my eyes and hit play.

As much as I hated to admit it, I agreed with Kate.

The video wasn't half bad.

"You have to let me put this online!" Kate exclaimed, her eyes wide.

Before I could say no, Katie was already up the stairs and up the other stairs, into her bedroom.

"KATIE WAIT!" I yelled as I sprinted up the stairs, but to no avail.

By the time I reached her room, she already had it uploaded to Youtube.

"Oh no.." I muttered as I stood behind her chair, watching over her shoulder.

It already had about 10 views, which was a bit surprising, since it was only up for about 15 minutes.

Katie turned to face me, a huge grin spread across her face.

"You're welcome, big sis, I just got you your best chance."

I rolled my eyes and threw my hands up, totally defeated.

Kate crinkled her nose, waving her hand in front of her face.

"Good thing the internet can only hear you, not smell you." She said holding her nose.

I grinned evilly, her taking immediate notice.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" She screamed as she ran out of the room.

I laughed for a solid 5 minutes, and helped myself to a seat at her desk, refreshing the page.

The video had gone up to about 20 views, with a couple of comments; some said things like "She is so talented! The next Katherine??" or "She got the high note!! You go girl!" While others said things like "Wow, girl has got some lungs!"

I refreshed the page one more time, and saw one new comment.

"Who is this girl? I would love to get in touch with her to get her to come audition for Katherine!"

I narrowed my eyes.

Audition for a new Katherine? What? I wondered to myself.

Why would they need a new one? They had Kara Lindsay! Unless...

I pulled up a new tab and frantically searched for some kind of a clue.


End file.
